Generally, sports video game duration is relatively long, and the contents really attended by vast sports fans often only occupies a small part of the contents of entire game. With impact of increasing sports videos, people's demand on the effective retrieval and management with respect to the sports videos is more pressing. For most of time, people do not have enough time to watch a live show. Thus, many fans will record the sports program, and then take it out for watch when he/she is free. When watching it, the user can selectively watch some important plays therein such as the second half, the deciding set or the like. Therefore, in this case, the ability to accurately obtain start time information of the game is very important.
On the other hand, if the user needs to find a content of his/her concern, he/she often has to traverse from start to end so as to find the content in need, which is time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, if there is such a sports content retrieval system that can help user search some contents of real concern, the time can be greatly saved.
With respect to the above topics, those skilled in the art have carried out the following studies.
In the non-patent reference 1, only speech information is used to perform recognition on five types of TV programs, namely ads, basketball game, football match, news report and weather forecast, a neural network classifier is used, and finally, image analysis is taken into conjunction to improve precision without performing analysis and retrieval on the contents of television program.
In the non-patent reference 2, video feature is taken into conjunction so as to use a decision tree for football goal detection in the sports game. However, retrieval is only performed on the goal in one type of sports game, and the detection framework only applies to a football match and does not apply to the other matches.
In the patent reference 1, audio and video features are utilized at the same time to perform a scene classification on the sports game, including five types of scenes of field panoramic, close-up, corner kick, free kick and goal, wherein the audio features are mainly used to recognize two categories of applauses and whistles.
In the patent reference 2, only speech recognition technology is used to obtain text content, and a match with content to be searched for is performed in the text contents obtained after recognition, thus the content needed to be retrieved is obtained.
In the patent reference 3, at first stage, semantic tags are used to perform an associated audio search on the multimedia data with a manual annotation, and at second stage, this type of music feature is trained on line on the basis of audio query result of the semantic tags, and is use for the query of the audio contents.
In the patent reference 4, a collection method and retrieval method for audio and video contents is proposed, in which in terms of audio, by recognizing a sound after segment and generating a corresponding relation table between sound and word, the user employs a sound clip in need to retrieve the word being used from the corresponding relation table.
As can be seen from above studies, for current existing studies, analysis and detection are only performed on a specific content in one or two sports games content, and these studies are strongly directed and can not be well extended to the content retrieval for other types of sports games. However, with an increasing variety of sports games, it becomes less possible for the consumers to have enough time to watch whole game from start to end. Therefore, how to provide an automated content retrieval system for sports game to help user quickly and easily retrieve the contents of his/her own concern is a problem pressingly attended by vast sports fans at present.    Non-patent reference 1: Liu, Z., et al., “Audio feature extraction and analysis for scene segmentation and classification”, Journal of VLSI Signal Processing, pp. 61 to 70 (1998).    Non-patent reference 2: Shu-Ching Chen, Mei-ling Shyu, Min Chen, Chengcui Zhang, “A decision tree-based multimodal data mining framework for soccer goal detection”, 2004 IEEE International Conference on Multimedia and Expo, Volume 1, June 2004, pp. 265-268.    Patent reference 1: US 2005/0195331 A1    Patent reference 2: CN101281534    Patent reference 3: CN101364222    Patent reference 4: CN101102240